gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Vercetti
Italian- American |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |affiliations = Vercetti Gang Sonny Forelli (Formerly) Forelli Family (Formerly) Ken Rosenberg (Formerly) Lance Vance (Formerly) Colonel Juan Cortez Mercedes Cortez Avery Carrington Ricardo Diaz (Formerly) Umberto Robina Auntie Poulet (Formerly) Kent Paul (Formerly) Mitch Baker Steve Scott Earnest Kelly Mr. Black (Formerly) Phil Cassidy (Formerly) |vehicles = Grey Admiral White Infernus White Stretch Mavericks Angel Sea Sparrow Player's choice |businesses = Vercetti Estate Boatyard Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory InterGlobal Films Kaufman Cabs Malibu Club The Pole Position Club Print Works Sunshine Autos Phil's Place |voice = Ray Liotta }} Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992), and in the game itself during the mission The Meat Business. Tommy is a former member of the Forelli Family, and the leader of the Vercetti crime family, based out of Vice City. Tommy Vercetti is voiced by Ray Liotta, who starred in the Mafia-themed blockbuster film Goodfellas. Biography Early Life Thomas Vercetti was born in Liberty City in 1951. His father owned a printing shop and as a boy Tommy helped him by cleaning the rollers. He had planned to follow in his father's footsteps, but in his own words, chose a different life. Dialogue spoken by Tommy while fleeing police indicates that he had a bad relationship with his mother. Early 1970's At some point prior to 1971, Tommy joined the Forelli Family. He continued to work with the Forelli Family, making his way up the ranks and, presumably, becoming a made man. In 1971, Sonny Forelli, growing apprehensive of Tommy's increasing power, attempted to set up an ambush for him, under the guise of a hit in Harwood. However, Tommy not only survived, but killed all eleven men sent to kill him. He was arrested and convicted of eleven counts of murder, but since he kept quiet and turned no evidence on the Forelli Family, they used judicial connections to spare him the death penalty or life imprisonment. Tommy remained in prison for fifteen years, never informing the LCPD of any Forelli Family secrets. 1986 In 1986, Tommy was released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings". Sonny decides to send Tommy to Vice City, realizing that he is too well known in Liberty City; Sonny also wants to become involved in the drug trade. Tommy flies to Vice City along with Harry and Lee, meeting Ken Rosenberg at the airport, before immediately driving to a drug deal at the docks. The drug deal turns into an ambush, and Harry, Lee, and one of the drug dealers are killed. Only Tommy, Ken, and the other dealer escape the attack. Tommy informs Sonny of the ambush and is reminded that Sonny is "not a man to be screwed with; Sonny makes it clear he wants his money and his drugs back. Tommy initially works for Ken, starting riots and intimidating jurors. While working for Ken, Tommy also meets Lance Vance, the other dealer, who seeks revenge for his brother who was killed during the initial drug deal. Tommy also works for Juan Cortez, an intermediary for the drug deal, who begins to look into the ambush for Tommy. Meanwhile, Cortez has Tommy steal missile technology chips and kill Gonzalez, who had talked about the deal. Cortez, believing that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, asks Tommy to act as protection for Diaz in a deal with the Cubans. The Haitians, enemies of the Cubans, ambush the deal, but are killed by Tommy and Lance. Diaz, seeing potential in Tommy and Lance, hires them to kill gang members who were stealing his money and steal the fastest boat in the city in order to purchase drugs from a dealer on a boat. Lance eventually attempts to kill Diaz for the death of his brother, but is captured by Diaz's men, though he is later freed by Tommy. The two subsequently go on to take revenge, killing Diaz in his own mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the crime ring established by Diaz. Tommy, however, begins to look beyond the protection rackets established by Diaz and purchases a number of businesses around the city, most prominently the Malibu Club, the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory (a front for a drug running business), InterGlobal Films and the Print Works. After purchasing each business, Tommy helps establish their influence in the city. During this time, Tommy also begins to work for a number of smaller time criminals in the city, including the Cuban leader Umberto Robina and the Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him), helping both sides attack the other. He also works for Avery Carrington's real estate business, Phil Cassidy's gun running business, Mr. Black's hitman business, Mitch Baker's biker gang, and Kent Paul's management of Love Fist. Tommy also went on to help Juan Cortez escape the city when the GIGN assault his yacht for the missile technology. Sonny Forelli, growing restless and impatient, sends some of his men to collect some of his money from Tommy's businesses. Tommy kills the collectors, although not in time to save Earnest Kelly, the owner of the Print Works, from being injured. Tommy decides to give Sonny fake money printed at the Print Works. Tommy meets Sonny in person at his estate to give him the counterfeit cash, but Sonny informs him that Lance has sided with him, betraying Tommy. A gun battle ensues, with Tommy killing both Lance and Sonny, who also confirms Tommy's suspicion that he was set up in Harwood. Following the deaths of Lance and Sonny, Tommy and Ken take over, becoming the most powerful men in Vice City. Life After 1986 Tommy Vercetti continued to run the criminal underworld of Vice City after 1986; during that time, Tommy's relationship with Ken became increasingly strained due to Ken's cocaine addiction. Tommy eventually got Ken into rehab at the Fort Carson Medical Center in Fort Carson, San Andreas. Although Ken completed rehab and got clean of his addiction, Tommy refused to speak to him following this and essentially cut all ties. Tommy is mentioned by Ken in the mission The Meat Business in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, leading Carl Johnson to question, "Who the fuck is Tommy?" Personality Tommy Vercetti is depicted as both intelligent and temperamental. He is easily angered and quick to resort to violence. He has no hesitation about killing, though many of his victims are in turn trying to kill Tommy, or have done something that necessitates their deaths. The story does not require Tommy to kill any innocent people. Tommy does also show a softer side as seen with his relations with Mercedes Cortez and Earnest Kelly, whom he views as a father-figure due to his childhood memories of working with his father at a printworks. Out of all of the protagonists in the 3D Universe with defined personalities, Tommy is arguably the most brutal and vicious of them all, showing little to no remorse for any of his crimes and working primarily for himself as opposed to committing crimes to benefit others he cares about or to get out of a bad situation. Inspiration Tommy Vercetti shows many characteristics in common with Tony Montana, a drug lord from the film Scarface. The two both end up in exile, both arrive to the city in Hawaiian shirts, both rise to power in Miami using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took their ex-bosses' empires. The interior of the Vercetti Estate is even modeled after Montana's mansion. There are, however, key differences, most notably that Tommy did not become addicted to his own narcotics and that Tommy survived the shootout in his mansion, as opposed to Montana who was killed. Tommy Vercetti also bears some resemblance to 'Mr. Blonde' from the film Reservoir Dogs, played by Michael Madsen who also voiced Toni Cipriani, protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The film sees 'Mr. Blonde' released from prison after loyally doing time for his crime family, as Tommy did after the "Harwood Incident". Tommy later performs contract killings for a 'Mr. Black', whilst he is referred to as 'Mr. Teal' (a reference to the then deceased Leo Teal). He also has a small resemblance to his voice actor Ray Liotta Murders Committed by Tommy Vercetti Optional Murders Mission appearances GTA Vice City *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. GTA San Andreas *The Introduction (mentioned) *The Meat Business (mentioned) Trivia *Tommy is the only protagonist that speaks his mind at the end of certain mission cutscenes. *Tommy's shirt can be seen in the wardrobe at The Compound safehouse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Tommy speaks very little Spanish, as heard between his farewell to Colonel Cortez in All Hands On Deck. *Tommy Vercetti commits the greatest number of notable murders (i.e. identified characters, not optional thugs and unnamed people) in the GTA III era with a record body count of 19, plus a further 5 optional murders. *Tommy is the only verbal protagonist that doesn't say the word "fuck". This is somewhat ironic, since Tommy is based on Scarface character Tony Montana, who used the word "fuck" and its variations no fewer than 182 times during the course of the movie. However, Tommy does use the word, "prick" more often in his speech, also along with other words. *Tommy is the first protagonist to have his own voice, followed onwards with the next GTA games (Except Mike in GTA Advance and Huang Lee in GTA Chinatown Wars respctively). *Tommy was referenced along with Max Payne on Rocketjump's Video Game High School webseries. Dialogue This is Tommy's dialogue during free roam. Gallery tumblr_mbz7afLKX11rgbj7zo1_r1_1280.jpg|Official artwork of Tommy Vercetti. TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Tommy Vercetti. Streetoutfit-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti. Tumi Verchety car woop woop!.jpg|Tommy Vercetti wielding a shotgun. TOMI with a GUHN.jpg|Tommy wearing his Collar & Cuffs suit. VercettiGang-GTAVC-members.jpg|Tommy's men. KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy meeting with Sonny. RubOut-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy and Lance finishing Diaz. RubOut-GTAVC.jpg|''"Save it for a rainy day"'' Tommy Vercetti.JPG|The iconic scene of Tommy Vercetti speaking to Sonny Forelli after the deal. Navigation и de:Thomas Vercetti es:Tommy Vercetti fi:Tommy Vercetti fr:Tommy Vercetti nl:Tommy Vercetti pl:Tommy Vercetti pt:Tommy Vercetti ro:Tommy Vercetti tr:Tommy Vercetti ru:Томми Версетт Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Category:Forelli crime family Category:Vercetti Gang